


SAY MY NAME

by chuuyasimp



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Lovers, M/M, Open Ending, ends neither bad nor good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyasimp/pseuds/chuuyasimp
Summary: In which Seonghwa and Yeosang have only one day to spend together. Just that one day, each year.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	SAY MY NAME

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really really short, I’m sorry :(

The cold wind blew into Yeosang’s face when he stepped out of the door, the scarf covering almost his whole face. Today was the day of the year he loved the most. He hated his life but this one day always stopped him from giving up. Every spring, he met the one person he loved with his whole heart and who meant the world to him. Seonghwa's parents forbade them to see each other since the day when they both got caught by them. Even if Yeosang had always known that Seonghwa came from a rich family and they would choose a future wife for him, he would never have thought that they would actually move overseas, just to separate their son from him. 

He was only 13 years old when all that happened and the first thing he did when he heard about it was crying the pain out of his chest. But the pain didn’t disappear because he didn’t simply lose a good friend, he lost the love of his life. He had given his heart away and then they torn it out of his chest without him being able to defend himself. The only thing Yeosang had left was Seonghwa’s promise to visit him once a year, then when spring started. At that time his parents always went on a business trip for a few days, leaving him alone at home, which was actually a rarity. A rarity which only happened once a year. 

In the first of these tormenting and painful years, Yeosang had become desperate and lost the faith to ever see him again. Almost completely withdrawn, he had lived his life without any moment, waiting for the one day he somehow believed to become disappointed. But he never became disappointed, even in any of the following years, because Seonghwa had always been waiting at the meadow for him, where they had last seen each other. And now another year had passed, agonizing as ever, but with increasing hope.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked through the snow-covered, deserted village. As early as it was, it wasn’t expected to encounter someone outside, especially not in this cold, where no one voluntarily stepped out of the house. Except for the two young men whose hearts beat for each other. They didn’t care about the cold, they just wanted to be able to look each other in the eyes, at least once. That was everything their hearts ever desired. 

Yeosang's hands were shaking. Not because of the cold, but because he missed Seonghwa so much that his body did not know what to do once he would see him. And soon he saw the snow-covered meadow where only a lonely cherry tree stood. Just below that cherry tree he discovered Seonghwa's slender figure, which made Yeosang's heart beat unbelievably fast. 

Their eyes met and his body froze before he walked slowly, arms outstretched, towards Seonghwa. At first, he did not dare to move until he finally ran to Yeosang and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Yeosang pressed his face against his chest and silently began to cry with joy. Only when Seonghwa gently laid a hand on his head and stroked his soft hair, he finally heard his beautiful, deep voice again: „I missed you, Yeosang."   
He answered with a trembling voice: „I missed you too."

He raised his head and looked in the older’s eyes. He did not have to say what he wanted, because Seonghwa missed his lips as much as he did. As soon as their eyes found the other's, Seonghwa leaned forward, tenderly took his face and put his lips on Yeosang's. He immediately closed his eyes, passionately deepening the kiss. And his lover let go of his lips only when both were out of breath but he did not let go of him. Their lips were separated only by a centimeter-long distance, which just barely allowed them to gasp.  
"I love you," Yeosang whispered quietly, looking into his eyes without hesitation. Seonghwa smiled instantly, as he heard that, and his eyes twinkled brightly. It was one of the small details Yeosang loved so much. And the fact that Seonghwa responded with the same words made him even happier.

But Yeosang wanted to feel his lips again, as before, because that short time had seemed unbearable to him when he had him standing in front of him. So he pulled him down to him — accidentally a little too tight — so that Seonghwa lost his balance and fell with him in the snow. Now his face was so close to Seonghwa's that he felt his warm breath on his lips. Yeosang chuckled softly and looked him in the eyes.

„Say my name“, Yeosang whispered, „Say it, I want to remember the sound of it for the whole year.“  
And Seonghwa smiled, closed his eyes and softly whispered against his lips: „Yeosang, Yeosang, Yeosang...“


End file.
